Hollowed Gun
Whether due to a horrific accident they suffered, or a natural hatred of it, there are those that take comfort in the cold mechanical gears of technology over the wild, untamed energies of magic. Of those people, there are those who have decided to dedicate themselves to using technology to combat the eldritch arts. Abilities Grit (Ex) A mechanist uses her smarts to get by. Instead of using her Wisdom to determine the number of grit points she gains at the start of each day, she uses Intelligence. In addition, all deeds that use Wisdom to determine effects use Intelligence. This ability works in all other ways like the Gunslinger’s grit class feature. Mechanical Aptitude (Ex) At 1st level, the mechanist adds Disable Device to her list of class skills. In addition, the mechanist gains the trapfinding ability, with her effective rogue level equal to her mechanist level. This means she can disable magical traps, and she gains a bonus equal to half her mechanist class levels (minimum +1) to Perception checks to notice traps and to Disable Device checks. This ability replaces nimble. Can’t Out-cast A Bullet (Ex) At 3rd level, when the mechanist uses a readied action to fire a non-scatter firearm at someone casting a spell or spell-like ability, she may add half her level (minimum +1) to her damage roll. Deeds Matter Over Mind (Ex): A mechanist knows the secrets of ignoring some mystical energies. As long as the mechanist has at least 1 grit point remaining, whenever she makes a Will saving throw versus a spell or spell-like ability, she gets a +1 bonus on the roll. At 5th level and every 5 levels after, this bonus increases by one. This ability replaces the Gunslinger’s Dodger deed, the Hard Whip deed, and the Initiator deed. Explosive Counterspell (Ex) As an immediate action, a 7th level mechanist can fire one shot of a loaded non-scatter firearm at an enemy casting a spell or spell-like ability. Performing this deed costs 2 grit points. This ability replaces the Targeting deed. Dispelling Shot (Ex) At 11th level, the mechanist can spend 1 grit point to empower a bullet with anti-magic properties. As an attack action, a mechanist can make a ranged firearm attack against an opponent or object, and if she hits, she can affect that opponent or object as if she had cast dispel magic, using the targeted dispel option. If she misses, this ability is wasted. Use her gunslinger level as the caster level of the dispel magic effect. This deed does not work with scatter weapons. This ability replaces the Expert Grip deed. Dazing Shot At 15th level, the mechanist’s shots can put spellcasters in a temporary stupor. As a full-round action, the mechanist can spend a point of grit to take aim and fire a single non-scatter firearm at an enemy. If the attack hits, the enemy takes damage as normal, and must make a Fortitude save or else have his spells take longer to cast for a round. The affected enemy’s spell’s casting time increases by one step for the duration of this effect. Swift action spells become move actions, move actions become standard actions, and standard actions become 1 round casting times. Spells with higher casting times are not affected. This also applies to spell-like abilities. The DC to avoid this is 10 + ½ the mechanist’s level + the mechanist’s Intelligence modifier. If the mechanist spends 1 extra point of grit, she adds twice her Intelligence modifier to the DC. For every 5 points that the enemy fails their save, increase the duration of the effect by one round. The affected enemy can spend a full-round action to shake the effect off, thereby ending it early. This ability replaces the Menacing Shot deed and the Luck deed. Category:Archetypes